familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Reddick Newton Allred (1822-1905)
}} Biography Very prominent Mormon pioneer and missionary, Quartermaster of The Mormon Battalion. Early Life He was born February 21, 1822 in Bedford County, Tennessee, the son of Isaac Allred and Mary Calvert. He was baptized in 1833, and in 1840 moved to Nauvoo, Illinois where he remained with the Saints until their expulsion in 1846. While living in Nauvoo in 1843, he married Lucy Hoyt. After the exodus from Illinois, Reddick enlisted in the famous Mormon Battalion. Leaving behind a young bride and baby girl, and marched to California and back to Winter Quarters in 1846-1847. Mormon Battalion Quartermaster Participant in the march of The Mormon Battalion. This unit of the US Army served in the Mexican-American War and was the only religiously based infantry unit ever created by Presidential order. It consisted of nearly 500 men recruited exclusively from The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (commonly called the Mormons). They undertook the longest infantry march in U.S. military history (as of 1847) and in the process marked out and creating the first continuous wagon road to California which linked the future states of New Mexico, Arizona, and California to the United States. Most members served an initial 12 month term (Jul 1846- Jul 1847) with some members re-enlisting for an additional 12 months afterwards. Mormon Pioneer Redick traveled to Utah as a returning Mormon Battalion veteran in the Levi W. Hancock/Jefferson Hunt/James Pace/Andrew Lytle Company in 1847. He then marched back to Winter Quarters to his family. In 1849, he traveled with his family to Utah in the Allen Taylor Company. Sandwich Islands Mission 1852-55 August 28th 1852-- I went to Great Salt Lake City to attend a special conference, called for the purpose of selecting a number of Elders to go as missionaries to the nations of the earth. President Young, Kimball and others addressed the conference when one hundred and nine Elders were called upon to make speedy preparations to go as ministers of the gospel to Europe, Asia, China, America and the Pacific Isles. Nine of the number were destined for the Hawaiian Islands,viz: Wm. McBride, Ephriam Green, Eggerton Snyder, James Lawson, Thomas Karren, Nathan Tanner, B.F. Johnson, my brother, Reddin A. Allred and myself. My cousin, Isaac Allred, with many others was to go to Europe -- thus three of our family were called. At the end of a mission to the Sandwich Islands, he traveled home with the William McBride Company in 1855 as indicated in his diary. Willie & Martin Handcart Rescue 1856 He later participated as one of the rescuers that were sent out in the winter of 1856 to assist the members of the Church stranded in Wyoming. On Oct 8th, 1856, Reddick responded to the call of Brigham Young (1801-1877) at General Conference to go rescue the handcart companies in the Wyoming highlands. He traveled with the supply wagons led by George D Grand and William Henry Kimball (1825-1907). By Oct 18th, they reached South Pass, where Reddick was charged with making camp and slaughtering beef while others went forward to find the stranded pioneers. On Oct 23rd, he received news on the location of the Willie Company and traveled 40 miles reaching their campsite the next day at Stoney Point where he found many in a deplorable condition. Kaysville Ward Bishopric 1857 - Allen Taylor was set apart as Bishop of Kaysville Ward and I was chosen First and Dore P. Curtis Second Counselor. I was appointed superintendent of works on the meeting house then in the course of erection. Marriage and Family 2nd Marriage : Amelia McPherson January 11th, 1857 -- I married Amilla Jane McPherson in President Young’s office -- himself officiating. This was just after his return from helping the handcart companies and shortly before his call the be 1st Co in the Kaysville Ward Bishopric. References * Redick Newton Allred - Allred Family History * Redick Newton Allred - LDS Overland Travel Pioneer database Category:Members of the Mormon Battalion Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:Military quartermaster